


This Crazy Life of Ours

by nesselberry



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Stiles, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, Baseball Player Derek, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tabloids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesselberry/pseuds/nesselberry
Summary: “Apparently you’re sneaking around with Isaac.”Derek and Stiles are celebrities and dating, having to deal with all the bullshit the media throws their way.





	This Crazy Life of Ours

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea I couldn't get out of my head. Unbeta'd so apologies for that. This is so ridiculously self-indulgent.

“Apparently you’re sneaking around with Isaac.” Is what greets Derek as he walks through the front door of his apartment after a day of training. He turns to see Stiles sitting at the breakfast bar drinking what smells like coffee and flipping through pages in front of him.

“Oh really? That’s a new one.” Derek replies as he moves to the fridge and grabs a bottle of water. “Although, to be fair you’re secretly married to Lydia. So, there’s that.” He takes a drink as he turns and leans against the counter. Stiles is looking at him now, brown eyes wide and a pen in his hand.

“What? Again?” Stiles groans and runs his hand through his hair. “Where did you see that?”

“Entertainment Weekly.” Stiles scoffs. “You?”

“The View was speculating about you and Isaac all morning, they had a very nice photo along with it.” Stiles opens his phone and just turns it straight to Derek, clearly having left it open in wait to show him. It was a picture of Derek looking to the left with a soft smile on his face and Isaac blushing down at the ground. It would probably be a nice picture if it wasn’t so obviously photo-shopped. “I think I’m most annoyed about the fact that I was clearly photo-shopped out, and that’s one of my favourite pictures.”

Derek hums in agreement before handing the phone back. They do this every couple of weeks when one or both of them turns up in a tabloid. Try to see whose rumour is more ridiculous. It’s almost always Stiles, mostly because he’s in the news far more than Derek is. Derek may be a pro-baseball player, but that doesn’t top an Oscar-winning actor. It also doesn’t help that there’s a particular journalist out there who seems to be targeting Stiles and his friends for no real reason. Matt Daehler. Ever since Stiles made it into major films Daehler seems to write an article every so often about something that, if believed, could really impact Stiles’ social life. Luckily nobody who’s been famous for more than two minutes actually believes the shit that magazines come out with. Still, frustrating.

Stiles locks his phone and puts it down before looking back at Derek and smiling, “Hey.”

Derek smiles back and leans over the counter between them and kisses Stiles, slow and sweet. “Hey yourself.”

“How was training?”

“Fine, Jackson was being a dick and fucking around again. But I think we’ll have a decent shot against the Mariners tomorrow. You coming to the game?”

“Of course, I am. When have I missed a chance to see you in those pants.” Stiles winks while Derek rolls his eyes.

“What are you reading?” Derek asks, gesturing to the pages in front of Stiles.

“Oh, it’s a script Erica sent over for me. Some comedy about a guy whose best friend is a secret agent but he doesn’t know and it basically just goes through a bunch of their interactions with the guy just being totally oblivious.” Stiles shrugs, “it sounds funny.”

“Who does she want you to audition for?”

“Secret agent best friend.” Derek nods.

“Who do you want to go for?”

“Ugh, I don’t know. I mean it’s funny sure. And I’m sick of serious dramas. But none of them are really sticking out to me you know? I think she might be right that the best friend will work better for me but I’m not too sure. The audition is next Tuesday and I really need to make up my mind fast. Also, that dickbag Theo Raken is auditioning for the same part so I mean… that’s enough incentive on its own.” Derek scowls slightly at the mention of Theo but otherwise doesn’t comment. Stiles takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “But anyway, that doesn’t really matter. What did you want to do next weekend?”

Derek feigns ignorance and makes a questioning noise. “Next weekend? I think I’m playing the rangers.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, “yeah on the Friday. And Saturday is...” he gestures leaving the sentence open.

Derek smiles and gives in, “our 2nd year anniversary you mean? Are we doing something for that?”

“You dick, of course we are.” Stiles says as he gets up and moves around the bench to stand right in front of Derek, boxing him in. “Preferably something where we have to be dressed up. You in a suit is my second favourite thing to look at.”

“Second?” Derek questions, smirking at Stiles.

“Well,” Stiles pretends to look thoughtful. “Third actually. You in your baseball uniform would be second.” He leans forward and kisses Derek, lingering. Moves his hands up to Derek’s hips just resting them there.

Derek leans his forehead against Stiles’ and stares into his eyes. “And your favourite?”

Stiles drags his hands up from Derek’s hips, skating over his stomach and nipples, making Derek draw in a quick breath before putting a hand each side of his face. “My favourite? Well that would be you on our bed.” He presses a quick kiss to Derek’s lips. “Naked and flushed red.” Another kiss. “I’ve just been blowing you and fingering you open when I look up” He moves his head to Derek’s neck, “you’re covered in sweat, and your hair is all messed up from where you’ve been gripping it.” Stiles bites gently on Derek’s neck and feels Derek’s hands circle his back and press him closer. “The muscles of your abs are clenching and unclenching and you’re stunning.” He moves his head back up to look Derek in the eyes. “The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. And you’re mine.”

“Yours.” Derek whispers in return before kissing Stiles hard and desperately. He pushes them away from the bench before lifting Stiles up and carrying him to their bedroom.

 

***

 

“And you’re definitely coming today?” Derek asks again as he put his jacket on, before ducking the pillow he knew was coming.

“Yes!” Stiles says from their bed, still naked but covered slightly by the sheets. Thank goodness for that, Derek was having a hard-enough time leaving as it was. He walks back over to the bed and kisses Stiles slowly before Stiles pushes him and starts laughing. “Go! I’ll be there okay? And we’ll go out for drinks with Erica and Boyd afterwards.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll see you there. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Stiles’ grin turns into a soft smile as Derek turns and leaves.

When Stiles gets to the stadium later that day he’s chatting with Erica as they walk up to the section reserved for partners. “I think it’s a really good opportunity Stiles. You’re still young, you’ve got an Academy Award under your belt. Let’s go back to some of the fun ones for a while.”

“Yeah, I know, I know. It’s a good script too.”

“So, what’s the problem?” She asks as they sit down, always the first to be there so they pick two seats at the front. Stiles heaves a frustrated sigh before taking a drink of his coke.

“I mean it’s just… there isn’t really… it’s more of a…” Stiles trails off running a hand through his hair.

Erica hums, drinking her own lemonade. “Yes, that makes perfect sense.”

“Oh shut up.” At that moment Ethan and Eliza enter talking animatedly. “Hey guys.” Stiles calls from their seat. They both look up and wave before going back to their conversation, that sounds a lot like painting the colour of a nursery. Stiles tunes out before catching exactly which one it is that’s having a baby.

Erica turns to him and places a hand on the one of his that’s sitting on the armrest of his seat. “Is it because the filming is in Australia for 6 months?” Stiles sputters and tries to yank his hand away but she’s got a freakishly strong grip on him. He gives up after about three seconds and hangs his head.

“Does it make me pathetic? Not wanting to do a movie because it would mean being away from Derek for months?” Erica smiles at him before withdrawing her hands.

“I mean a little bit.” He squawks indignantly before she continues. “But it also means you must love him a lot if you’re willing to turn down a job opportunity. And a trip to Australia.” Stiles looks down at his hands and Erica sighs next to him. “You know what he’d say if he knew he was the reason you were thinking of not doing it, right?”

“Yeah. He’d get that constipated look on his face when he tries to talk about emotions and then give me a lecture about putting him first. Which is stupid because he deserves to be put first.”

“You do put him first Stiles,” Erica argues. “All the damn time. So just for a minute think about this movie. Think about going to Australia. Think about the fact that after the baseball season is done, Derek can take a break and come visit you there. It won’t be 6 months.”

“I hate it when you’re right.”

“You hate it when anyone else is right.” As they’ve been talking the rest of the box fills up with the rest of the Giants’ partners. It’s nice, Stiles thinks idly to himself, that he has this group he can always depend on to be here on weekends. He may not get along with them but it’s almost like having a normal group of friends. They can all chat about nice normal things. Nobody brings up any scandals, and nobody makes a big deal about Stiles being in movies – anymore at least. It’s nice being able to be Stiles The Boyfriend for a while. He can’t wait to be Stiles The Fiancé and then Stiles The Husband. He just needs to actually decide on a ring, then he can plan it all.

“The game’s starting. We’ll talk about this later.” He says as he sees the players running onto the field. He spots Derek immediately and smiles. He really loves his man in those pants.

 

***

 

They’re leaving the bar after celebrating the Giants’ win and Boyd’s two home-runs. Erica and Boyd hug them both goodbye before getting in a taxi and heading home. Derek puts an arm around Stiles and begins walking in the other direction.

“Please tell me you’re not making us walk the whole way home?” Stiles complains almost immediately. Derek pinches his side, “ow! What was that for?” he wacks Derek in the chest.

“I try to take a romantic walk through the moonlight and all you can do is complain? Typical.”

Stiles raises an eyebrow before gesturing to the sky. The very moonless sky. “There is no moon tonight, dumbass.”

Derek sighs and mutters “God help me.”

“Hey! Shut it. You love me, remember.”

Derek looks across and smiles at him. “Yeah, I suppose I do. God knows why.” Stiles sticks his tongue out but remains quiet. Derek turns them into the park that’s a few blocks away from the main street and leads them towards the swings. He moves away from Stiles and sits down on one, swaying softly back and forth. Stiles looks at him for a moment before sitting on the swing next to him. They talk idly about the game for a few minutes before Derek looks up at the sky.

“Do you ever wish we were different?” He asks. Stiles starts and looks at his boyfriend, not sure where he’s going with this.

“How so?” He answers, pushing his swing a little.

“Just. Do you wish we weren’t famous? Weren’t well known. That we could do what we love but still maintain some semblance of normality in our lives.” Stiles stops his swing then and thinks about it.

“Sometimes. It can be exhausting not even being able to go to the grocery store without having a picture taken.”

“Do you think we’d still have met if we weren’t?” Derek still hasn’t looked away from the sky.

“I mean, who knows? I’d like to say yes but really we owe even knowing each other to Erica.” Erica who has been Derek’s best friend since high school and who became Stiles’ manager as he entered the acting business. She had only been Stiles’ manger a year when she introduced them. It was rocky at first. Derek wasn’t too great at first impressions back then, and Stiles hadn’t quite kicked his habit of being a little shit (he still hasn’t, truth be told). But a few months after meeting, Stiles got turned down for a part he really wanted and had convinced himself he was going to get, and when he went to see Erica, Derek was there. And Stiles just, opened up and cried a little to him. Who would’ve thought crying on someone was a way to woo them.

“I’d like to think we would have.” Derek looks at Stiles then, a smile on his face. “I’d like to think that no matter who we are we would find each other.” Derek reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little black box. He hands it to Stiles. “But the point is we’ve found each other in this life. And I don’t ever want to let you go.” Stiles’ hand is shaking as he opens the box. He can feel his eyes tearing up. Inside is a white gold band, it’s elegant and simple and Stiles loves it on sight. He looks up to see Derek kneeling in front of him. “Mieczysław Stilinski,” Stiles choked back a sob on the correct pronunciation. “We live in a crazy world, our lives are ridiculous. But I wouldn’t want it any other way if I could spend it all with you. Will you marry me?” Stiles launches himself out of his swing and into Derek’s arms.

“Yes of course I will, yes!” He knows he’s crying and he doesn’t care at all. He’s kissing Derek as the ring gets placed on his finger. “I love you so much.” He whispers holding Derek tight and still kissing parts of Derek’s face.

 

***

 

The next day the front page of People magazine has a picture of the two of them. It’s from the moment when Stiles is crying and the headline reads “Has Stiles finally found out about Derek’s affair?” With a photoshopped image of Derek and Boyd standing next to him. Stiles laughs so hard he cries and gets the page framed. Derek thinks his fiancé is ridiculous, but he loves him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments and kudos :)


End file.
